warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sennach Armored
One of two types of regiments raised on Sennach, the other being the Sennach Mechanized Infantry , the Sennach tankers are known for their mobile, offensive type of warfare. History On Sennach, armed caravans are the only method of traveling from one fortress to another but crossing the fog-filled valleys bears severe risks. Not only are they plagued by ferocious predators, but also the frequent raids of Xenos that abduct personnel and either steal or destroy supplies. Millennia of living under these conditions have made the Sennachians proficient at vehicular warfare and they were quick to pledge themselves to the Imperium in exchange for its powerful tanks. Culture The "Ironbeasts" are independent and thick headed, sticking to their own ways rather than adapting imperial tactics. In the eyes of some commanders they are a fickle force, quick to retreat against a force superior in numbers, but others recognize that the Sennachians simply refuse to engage in a wasteful direct confrontation and instead use maneuverability to their advantage. They are known to camp with their machines rather than in the comfort of the barracks and rarely mingle with other soldiers. Doctrine Their main course of action is to apply overwhelming firepower to destroy their enemy as quickly as possible. Should this not play out as planned, they will retreat, keeping an enemy at arms length away and under constant fire. To support this style of warfare, they use the Leman Russ Conqueror as their main battle tank. Its conqueror cannon lacks reach and firepower compared to a regular Battle Cannon, but compensates this disadvantage with a faster rate of fire and the ability to fire precisely even when in motion. Organization A single regiment contains only 100 men and their vehicles, though their versatile choice of tanks makes up for that. They also feature special recon companies, compromised of Sentinel Squads and Leman Russ Exterminators. Their distinct lack of artillery or super heavy tanks has been mourned by some commanders, but others value their specialized and highly proficient approach to armored warfare. Preferred Tank Variants While the Sennach armored regiments feature all kinds of the omni-present Leman Russ, there are some variants they prefer, mainly because they have proven their worth on their home world. All tanks of the Sennachs will be equipped with searchlights as well as smoke launchers, for as much as the fog endangers their life on their home world, its tactical value cannot be underestimated. *'Leman Russ ''Conqueror' - Armed with a conqueror cannon, this version has become the standard variant for the Sennach Armored. While it lacks range and firepower compared to a standard Leman Russ, it compensates these flaws with a higher rate of fire and increased accuracy when firing on the move, both valuable talents in the thick fogs of Sennach. *'Leman Russ Annihilator' - Like its namesake, the Predator Annihilator, it features twin-linked lascannons, making it a formidable tank hunter. The easy to maintain while powerful lascannons have earned it the favor of the Sennachian commanders. *'Leman Russ Exterminator' - A ‘lighter’ variant of the Leman Russ featuring twin-linked auto-cannons. While its effectiveness against tanks is reduced, it is ideal to deal with swathes of infantry or light vehicles. Most often, it is attached to reconnaissance forces to provide additional firepower. *'Leman Russ Punisher' - Armed with a punisher gatling cannon, it has become a standard practice to include a Punisher into convoys on Sennach to deal with the fast moving alien raiders plaguing the planet. While nearly useless against tanks, the Punisher is ideal to shower the fast moving xenos in a hail of lethal bullets. Known Regiments * 3rd Armored The "Muc-chogaidh" The unit name,which translates as "War Pigs" started as something of a joke but soon caught on. *4th Armored The "Cu nan Deamhain" The unit's name translates as "Devil Dogs." Both units are currently part of the campaign in the Yaelea System fighting alongside Doritan Mechanized Infantry and the Artemisia Armored ''Add Your Own Known Members Add Your Own Callum Rusail Taking to the convoys to escape the poor farmlands and stormy seas of his homeland- he was already an established tank commander and leader before joining the Imperial Guard. He has only increased his reputation, becoming a triple ace in the intervening years. Despite his distance from his home he has not forgotten his clan, he wears both the regimental Tarp and that of his family, each one made into a baldric crossed over his clothing. Category:Armored Regiments Category:Imperial Guard